


Three

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: Things were bound to get a little blurry, somewhere in there. Immortality is a strange, strange thing. (Now a collection for all the smutty goodness that is Shaxx/Zavala/Miyu.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters are standalone, AU-esque smut featuring an OC developed in my other story, Phoenix Protocol. Really, this one's just for fun, and to exercise that smut muse.

It's been a long week of late nights and ridiculous strikes. If something could go wrong, it had. But it was finally over. He'd given his official report to Ikora and would be off-duty for the next thirty-six hours. After that, he'd have a brief reprieve from around-the-clock duty before the cycle started again.

So, when Miyu had suggested they go to the pub, meet Shaxx out as he so rarely allowed himself to do, he found himself strangely okay with the arrangement. The amount of time he had off would guarantee his ability to sleep off the alcohol, and the company would certainly be interesting enough. He would set himself a limit, though. He had yet to really go drinking with his significant other. She'd gone out a time or two without him and, well, she was adorable inebriated. The two of them, though? Sounded a bit like trouble waiting to happen to him.

Of course, that of his backfired almost immediately. Shaxx always stoked the competitive fire, and beers two through six became something of a competition. By the time they'd become disenchanted with the late-night crowd, Shaxx was still firmly in control and lightly buzzed, but his counterparts could hardly say the same.

They were teetering on that edge between solidly buzzed and plastered, giddy with their mutual affection. Miyu, as always, was clumsy and endearing where as the Commander was louder and even more earnest, if possible. He and Shaxx were similar in that they both talked a lot more with their hands as they drank and did a lot of touching. Nothing improper, just comfortable, friendly touches to accentuate conversation points.

It didn't change the way Miyu's crystal eyes seemed to dilate when Shaxx slapped Zavala's thigh and squeezed. Or the way Zavala's hand traced over Shaxx's. They had known each other a long, long time.

Things were bound to get a little blurry, somewhere in there. Immortality was a strange, strange thing.

“I think your lady is interested in something,” The Crucible Handler whispers loudly into the Commander's ear. His breath is hot on the other man's cartilage. “Think she'll work up the courage to ask?”

“Ask? What for?” Shaxx laughs at his old friend's naiveté. “She gets whatever she pleases.”

“Ah,” Shaxx says, sliding his hand up just a bit further, enough to win a loaded glance from Zavala that's undercut with the slightest flush from blue cheeks to the tips of his ears, “She likes it when I touch you.” Zavala turns to look at his companion.

Her drink is halfway to her mouth; Her eyes are half-lidded, but sharp. Hungry.

“Mimi,” Shaxx calls over the din of the bar crowd, “Did you know that your partner and I once were lovers?”

She shakes her head and sets down her drink altogether.

Zavala leans over to her, watching her carefully with his over-bright eyes. “That doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?” He asks, concerned. “I don't wish-”

She kisses him firmly, sliding her tongue across the bottom of his lip before running it along his teeth. With her free hand, she squeezes the one Shaxx has attached to Zavala's thigh and pushes it up too high to be polite. She's too inebriated to care if anyone notices.

“Minx,” Shaxx teases her as Zavala moans loudly enough into her mouth for them to hear. It's rare sound coming from the usually well-composed man beside him. “I always knew there was some merit to what they say about the quiet ones,” He laughed to himself. “I'll bet you'd love to watch me wreck him, wouldn't you?”

“I'll do you one better,” She says, indicating for her Ghost to settle their tab. He does so quickly, eager to disappear. “I'll help you do it.” She raises her half empty glass in a flourish, her rare dominant tone blistering both their ears. “Finish your beers and let's go.”

This beer isn't a competition, but it damn sure feels like one.

-/

Their walk home is sobering enough to talk logistics.

“So,” Zavala asks, once they vacate the bar, “How are we going to do this?”

Miyu shrugs. Shaxx laughs.

Their eyes met behind their third's back.

The pallor of her eyes is enticing. Shaxx can admit to himself that he'd never quite thought of tangling in the sheets with her, but the idea is not unpleasant. Alone, he would not have considered it, for she seemed likely to become attached, and that was never something he had time for. She and Zavala are a good match. While she might have a rogue streak of voyeurism in her, he knows as well as she does that their top priority is taking care of her chosen lover.

By the time it dawns on him that he's missing a wordless conversation, Zavala realizes they're wearing matching grins. “Traveler preserve me,” He says, though it lacks its usual exasperated heat.

The Warlock rubs his shoulder disarmingly while Shaxx strides ahead. “Don't worry. We'll take good care of you.”

He shudders at that. “You two have never-”

They look at each other. “There's a first time for everything,” Shaxx says, turning back around.

“Not even-”

“Not anything.” Shaxx chides. He looks down at the petite maiden in front of him, dips, and bars one monstrous arm under her knees. She rises up daintily and wraps her arms around his neck. “Not even this,” He says, making an arduous pass at her lips that makes her whimper and tip her head back.

Her hand is small on his cheek, starlit fingers slender as they tug him closer. Shaxx pulls back and motions to Zavala with a crook of his fingers.

“Tell me,” Shaxx says, voice an active lower than his usual bellow, “Does she prefer to be touched gently,” He trails the back of his knuckles down the column of her throat, “Or would she rather I skip the teasing?” He snakes a large palm through the opening of her robes and grips her breast tight, trigger finger tweaking her nipple.

She growls into his kiss when he goes back to her mouth, sinking her teeth into the delicate flesh of his lower lip, prodding at the marks she makes with her tongue when they bleed. Shaxx makes a sound not suitable for the locale, but no one would dare tell them to stop, not that anyone sees.

They're almost to Zavala's flat, Miyu thinks, pausing against Shaxx's lips to take a dizzying breath. She just needs to get them moving again.

“We should-”

“No more dallying,” Zavala directs them, his smoothstone voice wound tight. His eyes dart between them, like he isn't sure who he wants to touch first.

The Titan carrying her swallows hard. “I always love it when he talks like that,” He tells her, so close their lips touch on a few of the syllables. “He always gets so worked up when he knows it's coming.”

“I would be more worked up if you two would  _move_.”

“He's just jealous no one's kissing him,” Shaxx teases, cupping the back of the Commander's neck and reeling him in.

She wonders if her kiss with Shaxx looked this good: the contrast of skin, the breathy, humming moans. The familiarity is obvious, though. Zavala nudges his face back in her direction and Shaxx takes the bait, snarling into her mouth when Zavala uses the opportunity to bite the part of his neck that’s exposed.

“Let's go,” Zavala hums heatedly into Shaxx's ear. “You've teased us enough.”

“Looking for something more substantial?” He boasts in reply.

Zavala looks Miyu over at that, plucking her from Shaxx's grip and putting her back on her feet. “You have no idea.” He slings an arm around Miyu’s shoulders, soaking in some of her latent warmth and hums contentedly in her ear. “Ready for this?”

She flushes, but nods. “I can't wait,” She murmurs, too aroused to be her normal brand of shy.

The Titan Vanguard smiles at her, unable to resist the opportunity to tease. “Looking forward to watching or participating? Don't think I’ve forgotten who started this.”

She flushes harder, stammering, “B-both.”

“Good,” Zavala chuckles, nuzzling at her neck to encourage her to loosen up. His advances are more sweet and reverent than Shaxx's feisty, overwhelming passion. It's an interesting contrast and she desperately wants more. “So am I.” He looks over to Shaxx. “She’d look phenomenal riding you.”

“Oh, so you want to watch me fuck her as well? You sly dog. Looks like I've won the jackpot tonight.”

-/

Nothing usually surprises her about being pinned to Zavala’s door. The act, in itself, is one she’s experienced a handful of times before, after a long day, overwhelming emotions, or for no reason other than it was the closest surface to be pressed up against.

She certainly doesn’t mind it, but it does spice things up a bit when there are four hands instead of two, a mouth on her own, and another breathing a warm spot through the thin shirt beneath her parted robes.

“Mimi,” Shaxx murmurs, cheek against her clothed abdomen, “You aren’t attached to these pants, are you?”

Zavala nips at her ear, having migrated from her lips. “Say no.”

She gasps, her head banging against the door. His voice should be illegal. It gets her every single time. “N-no,” She mewls, hips bucking unintentionally as Zavala continues play-biting her alabaster skin.

There’s a snap, then a tear as the garments yield to the Crucible’s will. The hot breath she’d felt through her shirt on her belly trails south to rapidly cooling, exposed skin. “Good, Mimi?” She blinks down at him, lunar eyes landing on the confident grin and playful eyes of her fellow swordsman and nods. He kneads her thighs. “Think he’ll allow me a taste?”

She cants her hips forward, making a needy sound. Shaxx pushes her thighs back against the door, shushes her. “Zavala,” She whimpers.

He lifts his head from the juncture of her throat, where he’d been lathing at her pulse-point. “Yes?”

“Shaxx,” She whispers breathlessly, “I need you to,” Zavala sucks a dark bloom on her neck, “Ohh,” She gushes, hips spasming against the firm hold. “Please.”

“Please?” Zavala’s tone is knowing. Playful. She loves and despises it in equal measure.

“Zavala, don’t tease me,” She whines, pouting in reply. “You know.”

The two Titans share a smile. “She’s glorious,” Shaxx comments, as if she isn’t there. “I bet she’s dripping for it.”

The Warlock reaches for Shaxx’s head, but suddenly Zavala’s pinning her wrists. “Should I let him,  _Anata_? Would you like his tongue?”

She nods, eyes locked on his. “ _Onegai._  Please.”

He kisses her briefly - tenderly - in reply, and directs his words to the man kneeling between her legs. “You heard her, Shaxx.”

Miyu groans in her bell-chime mezzo-soprano, eyes rolling back in ecstasy when Shaxx licks a stripe across her folds to her clit. “Yesss,” She breathes, as Shaxx removes the pressure of his hands and she rocks her hips into his mouth freely.

“Look at how wet she is,” Shaxx marvels, after a time. Miyu comes back to herself when Shaxx is pulled off her sex by the hair, Zavala guiding him back to his feet to taste the slick that's smeared across his lips from fucking her with his mouth.

Her fingers find her clit and circle it idly while she watches the men go at it. Shaxx's hands find Zavala's ass and pull him in for some deliciously wicked friction. They lose themselves to it.

“Shaxx,” Zavala says. It isn't a whimper or a moan, doesn't have the bite of a growl. It's reverent, almost, like a prayer or a mantra. He repeats the other man's name several times, between long, ardent kisses that only fan the flames.

“Getting impatient?”

The Commander smiles, rakes his fingers through the other man's hair, just the way he likes - a jolt of pleasure, a spark of pain. “Not in the least. We have all night.”

The Titan duo takes a moment to look back to the door, to their third.

She's not where they had left her.

“Miyu?” Zavala calls out to the darkness of the flat.

A trail of clothing indicates she may have left them for the bedroom. The door is cracked open, and the light that trickles around the doorframe is candlelit and dim. The two of them grin.

“We're in for a treat,” Zavala says.

The candles glow just a touch brighter as they enter, Zavala's fingers wrapped around Shaxx's wrist. Miyu stands, leaning against the bed, blissfully bare. The heady warmth of her Light charges the air. In her hand she holds a stick of incense. It smolders and burns against her fingertips with the help of her flames, and she slips past both of them to tuck it into the holder that sits atop Zavala's dresser.

Jasmine, sandalwood, and notes of patchouli curl into the air as she turns away from them, candlelight illuminating the notches in her spine. Shaxx swallows, his eyes drawn to her bare skin and patterns that the shadows cast on it.

“Warlocks,” Shaxx breathes, under his breath.

The candles surge in reply, daring him to take issue. “It's romantic,” Miyu breathes in her most mild of tones, “Is that a problem?”

The Crucible shakes his head immediately. “You know how to set the mood.”

She leans over the bed in front of her, pert breasts, silver-blue nipples fully on display as she crawls up onto the sheets. “Join me?”

They both take an enthusiastic step forward, the hunger in their eyes as bright as the Solar Light in hers.  

She smirks, holds out a hand to stop and recenter them. “You two are woefully overdressed for this situation.” There's something almost wicked, battle ready about the curve of her lips. Shaxx can understand that. After all, sex is one of the most intimate battles. It's good to know your opponent. Not that Zavala is their opponent, but…

She gives him a look when Zavala leans down to undo remove the armor on his legs, untie his boots.  Her eyebrows rise and fall in a barely-there insinuation.

Shaxx dips his head, eyes alight with understanding when she trails her fingertips down her abdomen once more and she reclines into the plush pillows at the head of the bed with a sigh. He sinks to his knees and knocks Zavala's hands away. “You take too long,” The larger of them says, gruffly.

“You're fully dressed,” Zavala counters. “The same could be said-”

Shaxx looks up just in time to catch the darkening of those luminous cerulean eyes as he realizes what's happening on the bed. “Just enjoy it,” Shaxx says, deft fingers slipping beneath the ties of his mark, thumb carefully tracing the seam between the Commander's gear. “The lady and I insist.”

How could he not, Zavala wonders, with one lover acting uncharacteristically bold: locking eyes with him as she touches herself, and the other making teasing promises as he undoes buckles and uncovers skin. Shaxx nudges him out of the lower half of his armor, gently - for him, at least - and encourages him to step out of the tight gear beneath.

He lets his eyes drift closed, feeling the embers of Miyu's flame and the spark of Shaxx's tenacious lust beneath. Every molecule of him tingles in anticipation. Any second now, Shaxx is going to-

Zavala growls when Shaxx gets his hands on him, wraps his arms around Zavala's thighs, pulls him forward and gets that  _mouth_  on him and knows nothing but warm, wet heat. He can't think, can barely breathe and it's so  _hot_  all of a sudden that he-

There's a reprieve - a torturous pause in Shaxx's ministrations. “You're going to burn us up, Mimi.”

She's leaning over the edge of the bed now, close enough to touch one of them, both of them, propped up on one while she taps a finger to the side of her face. Her wide, ethereal eyes reflect blazing candlelight. “Should I stop?”

Shaxx pulls off of Zavala's length just long enough to chuckle and rasp, “Heavens, no.”

The agile Warlock slips from the bed then, delicate fingers sliding up under clasps and navigating buckles, removing what remains of Zavala's armor from the waist up with a focused kind of urgency.

“You aren't attached to this sweater,” She murmurs cheekily, “Are you?”

Shaxx smiles around his cock and slides his lips all the way to the tip of his shaft, placing an absurdly gentle kiss to his swollen head as he backs away. “Say no, Zavala,” He croons.

Distantly, Zavala recalls that he does in fact like this sweater. Later, he will be frustrated if he lets her tear it away.

That line of reasoning is lost to the hands that snake up underneath said sweater, to dull fingernails that rake down hard-cut muscle. Her pouty lips barely brush his ear. He's lost in his own head, in sensations that drown out the constant overworking of his mind, only realizing it when she pulls her hands away  She inhales to speak and Zavala shakes his head resolutely. “I'm not,” He says, looking down at Shaxx who is going for the clasps of his breastplate and stops when Zavala finally gives her a directive. “Take it off.”

“I don't need to,” She whispers, her hands sliding up the outside of it.

“Tear it. Rip it, whatever. Just-”

He freezes when her fingertips lick fire across his chest, make an errant bead of sweat streak down the length of his spine. It doesn't burn like fire, there is no smoke or smell or ash. Only insistent, heady Light that abides the will of its master.

Zavala sinks back into it, into the slip of a woman who is far stronger than she appears. His cock bobs eagerly in front of Shaxx's face, but Shaxx's eyes are on the fingers that circle dark nipples and trace errant shapes of golden light across Zavala's newly bare chest and abdomen.

On the fourth or fifth pass down, she grabs his sex with an iron grip and strokes twice before holding out his length for their guest to lathe at the tip, to taste him on his tongue.

“Mi-miyu,” He stammers, tipping his head to nip at her throat - not gentle this time. She keens, and it's enough for the Commander to regain some of his control. “I think we should assist Shaxx with his entrapments, hmm?”

She grins, kisses him hard and fast before sliding around him to stand between her two companions. “He has good ideas, don't you think?”

Shaxx leans forward on his knees, intent on pressing his lips against the swollen nub at the apex of her thighs, but Zavala moves faster and stealthier without his clothes on, and latches onto Shaxx's throat while he fusses over the gauntlets concealing his wrists.

“Stand up, please,” Miyu requests, in that breezy tone of hers. Something in him is desperate to comply. “We've kept you waiting for so long.”

There's something there, Shaxx realizes, something beneath that silken, taffeta tone that's not nearly as docile as it seems. He rises, but she's there, nudging his legs apart with a shift of her knees.

“None of that Warlock shit, Mimi. I rather like this gear. It's gotten me through-”

“Most of the City Age, and the Gap, too.” She smiles wanly, but her eyes stay focused and hard. “I am aware,  _Lord_  Shaxx.”

He shudders. There's nothing kind about the way she calls him by his title. Zavala growls darkly, “Don't stroke his ego.”

“I'm not,” She replies, reaching for the buckles at his waist… before changing her mind sliding to remove the holstered gun on his thigh.

Zavala huffs amusedly at the jerky half thrust Shaxx cannot abide. “You were saying,” He rumbles lowly, “Something about the quiet ones?”

“Traveler fucking take me,” He swears, while those pouty lips pull back a strap on his leg armor with a peek of brilliant white teeth. “Please.”

“Patience, Shaxx,” Zavala says, sliding off the front of his breastplate. “Let her tease.”

“It's not really teasing,” She reminds them, soft and innocent and matter-of-fact. “I plan on sucking him off as soon as we're done.”

“Mimi, your mouth!” He tries to distract himself by engaging the man behind him. “Is she always-” He jerks when a nimble hand gives him a firm pat over his too-tight greaves, “-like this?”

“Not always,” Zavala replies, pulling Shaxx back against him for a few lazy drags of their hips. His tone remains controlled, thoughtful. “Sometimes she's sweet, and I fuck her until she's much more mean.”

She glares up at them, and Shaxx almost thinks she's embarrassed, but then her tongue swipes at her lips and she preens. “Mean?” She repeats, thumbs digging in to trouser-covered thighs as she speaks, “There's nothing mean about me.”

“I'll contest that,” Shaxx groans, when she touches lightly to finally pull that restricting piece away from his groin. “You're being positively vicious right now.”

Her smile is wicked for the slightest of moments - Zavala catches it and nudges his cock against the curve of Shaxx's still-clothed ass, enthralled - before she drops it in lieu of that tiny, doe-like reverie. “I'm sorry,” She says, sounding like she is but they all know she's not. “Did I not give you something you asked for?”

“I-”

“If you asked, I'd give you anything you wanted,” She coos, and Light's-fucking-blessings why had this never occurred to him before? Where had she been hiding this side of her away?

“Miyu,” He groans, Zavala's hands undoing the button-snap of his trousers before firmly grabbing his hips and rocking him and, “Please Mimi-”

“Almost done,” Zavala bids him, still lightly rocking him as his pants are peeled down, down, almost to his knees. “It's worth the wait.”

She lets him step out of his pants without a fight before shifting her kneeling weight from her knees to her feet. “What now?”

“You said it was almost done,” He accuses Zavala harshly. “How much longer does she intend to make me- _hhhhnn_.”

“There it is,” The man holding him up replies just as his cock tickles the back of her throat. “Guide her hand, she likes it when you show her what you want.” Miyu hums enthusiastically while she sucks, and Shaxx has no semblance of control as he heeds Zavala's suggestion. “There you go,” Zavala encourages him. “What a sight. You're ruining him, Anata. Don't stop.”

“What he means to say is he's hot for it, too,” Shaxx grunts, after a time. These two will devour him with their sweet words and sinful ways, if he doesn't watch them. “Such pouty lips deserve to be fucked, Zavala. I don't know how you keep your dick out of her.”

“Some of us have composure.”

“She's a bloody siren!” He gestures with his free hand to the dark haired woman trying to put her nose to his waist. She blinks up at him with hazy eyes and latches onto the hand he's waving about, placing it atop the other on the back of her head, before grabbing two handfuls of his ass and forcing him to thrust. “Fuck!”

“Use her,” Zavala directs, then, but it isn't for Shaxx's benefit. His cock is rock hard and dripping against Shaxx's ass as the Striker complies. “That's it.”

“Mimi, what say we -  _ahh_  - revisit the terms of this arrangement?”

She pulls off of Shaxx's cock with a knowing look, a peek of her tongue catching the a bead of precum on his tip. He shivers against his will as she says, “I could be persuaded.”

“Perfect.” He releases her hair and turns as gracefully as only he can, hauling Zavala up against him in a lightning fast grab. Their lengths grind together in the most intoxicating way. “Tell me, Zavala, what do you want?”

“Anything,” He replies, breathlessly, “Whatever you-”

Miyu licks a wet stripe across her palm and pushes her hand between them, not quite able to get her hand quite around the girth of them both.

They rut more against each other, an errant gasp slipping out between them as she strokes them together a moment before pulling away. Shaxx takes the cue to all but throw Zavala on the bed and pin him there. “Be a dear and get us some-” He chuckles as the woman offers him the bottle that she seems to have procured from thin air. “Of course. Warlocks.”

“Quit complaining,” She says, pulling him away from Zavala long enough to kiss him. “You’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am,” Shaxx supposes. There is nothing subtle about the way he lubes up his fingers. “However I will enjoy it more when this one's begging for it.”

Miyu casts a gaze over at Zavala, her smile gentle with a razor's edge. “I will-”

“Watch this,” Shaxx tells her. She blinks back to his intense eyes. There's a predatory glimmer in them. “And try not to touch yourself thinking about how badly your beloved wants us while I make him beg.”

She lets out a tiny, trembling groan and Shaxx kisses her hard, nips her lip, slots against her with teeth and tongue. There's a louder sound, deeper and certainly more strained to her left. She pulls back from Shaxx long enough to turn her head back his way. The Crucible Handler has one slicked up digit pressed into Zavala's heat, and the usually composed Commander is all but thrashing about as Shaxx slowly, teasingly works him open. Blue fingers twitch, reach toward his groin.

“Don't touch,” He tells them both, as he knocks Zavala's hands away. He looks between them. “I wonder which of you will be more desperate?”

The candles around them blaze for a brief second before the Warlock slips back from the edge of the bed and levels a hand to draw the flickering, romantic light around them down to the palest glow.

“Cute,” Shaxx comments, drawing back from the lover he's pinned to the bed.

“More,” Zavala tells him, when he slows.

“Better?” Shaxx asks, adding another digit and crooking it. Zavala nods, arching into it with gasping breaths. “Good. Don't hold back from us,” He coos in a doting lilt.

Miyu nods, her pale eyes unbearably warm. “We want to hear you, my love.” Shaxx chuckles and adds a third finger to the mix and Zavala squirms.

His hands claw at the sheets, all but growling as Shaxx speeds up his torture but reminds him to keep his hands off.

Miyu watches, half observational - cataloging his reactions and what triggers them for later, but also half entranced. Her mouth is slack, and her eyes are wide and just shy of out unfocused. Her fingers twitch like she wants to move them but discipline keeps her still.

A moment later, when Zavala is keening, Shaxx reaches a hand over to pull Miyu to him, leaving Zavala clenching at nothing, breathing heavy and begging mindlessly for more.

“Ever done this, Mimi?” She finds her back pressed against his chest, leaning over the bed between Zavala's legs. Shaxx teases around Zavala's hole, while he uses the other hand to pass her the bottle of lube. “He's almost ready, but I want you to help get him the rest of the way.”

“Shaxx-” Zavala looks down to watch as the other man coaches her on how to press, how to tease. He's not sure he's going to make it if they keep doing this to him.

A tentative finger circles him before nudging inside, and any thoughts about anything Zavala had are gone.

“Let him relax into it,” Shaxx is whispering into her ear, tucking back some of her hair and resting his head against her shoulder, their cheeks touching. “It'll be easier, your hands are always warm, and mine are far larger. He’ll take three now,” Shaxx instructs, “And then-”

Zavala whines, loud and unbidden.

Shaxx kisses her neck, bites her, suckling hard. She pants and bows back at the treatment, but channels that feeling into the flick of her fingers inside Zavala until he bucks and babbles for them to  _hurry up_  and  _Shaxx, please_  and  _I need more_.

“Now we're getting somewhere,” Shaxx tells her, sneaking a palm up to cup her breast. “Shall we begin?”

Helplessly hazy blue eyes stare back at them. “We-”

“You had to have known what we were planning,” Miyu interrupts, delicate fingers withdrawing from his hole with a twist. She leans over the bed long enough to lick his cock from base to tip, shuddering as Shaxx slicks her up as well. She purrs, biting back a sound that's a cross between a groan and a mewl as he scissors his fingers inside her. “You're always a couple steps ahead.”

“Not with you two,” He admits, sitting up to pin Miyu between them. “Stars above, how I want you both.”

“The amount of time it takes for him to regain his composure is far too short,” Miyu quips, grinding against him. “Let's fix that, please. How do we want him?”

The Crucible Handler steps back and grabs the firmest pillow he can find, before tipping his two consorts over it. “Lay back.”

“I can-”

“No.” She's already slipping up over him with feline grace, two palms square on his chest to push him back. It's meant to be firm, but she's trembling with anticipation. “This is your night off.”

“But-”

“ _Relax_ , Zavala,” Shaxx declares loudly and with the utmost authority. “You're not in charge here. If the lady and I wish to fuck you,” He chuckles, “And we do, you're to lay back and take it as if you've been thinking about it every moment since we left the pub.”

The jerky thrust he gives against her folds tell them it's certainly crossed his mind a few times. Shaxx lifts her up just enough, kneeling behind her now. “Ladies first,” He says, guiding her down onto Zavala's length with absolute control. It's slow, so slow she can feel him throb independently of the stretch of her muscles around them. She clenches without thought and earns a moan, though she's distracted by the building pressure to tease. Shaxx lifts her off again with that steady grip, repeating his motions over and over, before finally letting her sink down onto him, and rock through her first, gentle release.

She reaches for Zavala's hands, linking them tight. He's watching her carefully, both he and Shaxx are, the way the candles flicker and stall in time with her breaths, casting shadows and light on her whim. “I want-” She pants as Zavala rocks up into her, unable to help himself to her sopping heat, “Shaxx, do it now,  _please_.”

It doesn’t take a great deal of rearranging, Shaxx adjusts them with firm hands and then gives himself a squeeze. A nimble hand reaches back and grabs him, working him up while she keens.

“Next time,” And he’s so sure there will be a next time because he hasn’t gotten his dick wet yet and he’s certain he could never get enough. He distantly recalls Zavala wanting to see her railed by him, too. “Zavala, let’s rock her between us. I bet she’ll love it, being stuffed full. Maybe almost as much as you do.”

Miyu returns her hand to Zavala’s grasp, leaning forward with her unsuspecting strength to hold him down while Shaxx slowly rocks his way in.

It’s different. He and Shaxx have gone their rounds in the bedroom (and countless other areas in which there were no beds, and far fewer rooms). Zavala knows this feeling of unbearable fullness, of teetering on the edge of mindless, blind desperation for his own release. But they have never been the sharing type.

Shaxx splays his hands across the joining of their hips as he bottoms out, touching them both with wide palms. Miyu rocks forward with a slow roll of her pelvis, her walls milking him fervently. “So good,” She whispers. Shaxx snakes a hand around her front as he thrusts again, harder this time. She flinches in the aftershock of his movement, sighs, and leans back against him, her hair matting against the left side of his chest while she laps at his right nipple like it’s a delicacy. Zavala’s hands are left latching onto her hips hard enough to leave dark, streaking bruises that will be a lavender-grey later. It doesn’t matter. None of it matters right now.

The Awoken rocks up into the Warlock on top of him and inadvertently shifts Shaxx just so inside of him that his vision bleeds white. “Fuck,” He curses, doing it again for good measure, eyes fluttering shut to hone in on the sensations.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” Shaxx growls savagely, with a loud smack of their hips together. He bars an arm across Miyu’s shoulders and bends her back at an angle far more intense than before. She sobs and shakes against Shaxx, who does not slow in his thundering pace. The candles - the heat around them - builds as Shaxx rubs two fingers against her delicate nub and suggests that she come for them at that very moment so the man pegged beneath them could see.

Miyu falls easily, with a searing scream that makes the candles flicker so bright they burn out. At no point does she stop bouncing atop her lover, with Shaxx holding holding her against him to keep her upright, keep that angle perfect for the both of them. Her hazy silver-white eyes blink at Zavala from where her head is angled against Shaxx’s chest like dainty crescent moons.

Every piston of Shaxx’s hips makes him a little more breathless. It’s hard not to be, when the lithe body draped against him is so hot, soaked in sweat and rubbing against him with every combined thrust. They fall back into rhythm with each other eventually, his hands covering Zavala’s on her hips.

Then she leans forward, each notch of vertebrae visible under taught star-kissed skin on the expanse of her back. Where Zavala ripples in mellow blue, her supple skin emits the palest glow. Together, they are radiant, and when Shaxx puts his hand on the small of her back, silently urging her to kiss their lover only for Zavala to mewl into her care, he knows he can’t be the only one who’s close.

When Shaxx pushes against her back, trapping her between them, she folds, clenching hard on Zavala, her hips reduced to a firm drag against his. She’s practically drooling into their kiss, and when Shaxx nudges her aside with his cheek to hers to have a turn, she nips at his jaw before she relents.

“I want you both with me,” Zavala murmurs, when Shaxx finally gives him a second to breathe. It's almost a whine, but not quite. “I want you to-”

“You want to fill her while I fill you? Shaxx licks into Zavala’s mouth and it's like lighting, sparking and severe, but oh so sweet. He sucks Shaxx's lower lip between his teeth and bites down in a reply. Shaxx stutters, losing the steady timing of his thrusts.

“Please,” Miyu whimpers, strung out. “I'm so close.”

“Don't make us wait, sweetheart,” Zavala says, his rumbly baritone forced out between the slapping of skin against skin. He just needs a little more. “Take what you need.”

“Touch me,” She cries, breaking into a high-pitched whine. The last of Shaxx's willpower through his breakneck, pounding pace goes to clamping one hand over her mouth and using the other to bar her abdomen. Zavala reaches for twin peaks, an iron grip on her breasts, thumb and index finger pinching her nipples deliriously hard.

She bites the two fingers covering her lips, half teeth, a swipe of tongue, and Shaxx howls out the herald of his finish. Through half-closed eyes, she sees the ripple of Zavala's abdomen and knows he's clenching around Shaxx, who rests his sweat soaked forehead on her shoulder. It hits her hard: Shaxx's breath on her back, his hand splaying down to her clit, the easy jolt of his Light thrumming beneath his fingertips. And Zavala, watching them with hazy, lust-drunk eyes, palming her breasts hard enough to hurt because he's too far gone to recognize his own strength… it's just  _too much_ , too good.

Zavala's eyes roll back, waylaid by the same realization. He braces and arches, his strangled cry like a thunderclap, deafening to her ears.

Her orgasm tears through her with a force she's not expecting, the pressure within her spiraling out of control with blazing speed. There's nothing but white-hot euphoria, her awareness swept away by the tidal wave of their nearly synchronized release.

There are hands petting her, stroking her brow, a far less insistent nudge of spent arousal at the base of her spine.

“She sings like a songbird,” Shaxx says, reveling in it all, and she blinks away the stars in her vision to look up at his amused, affectionate visage. His eyes are bright and sharp, focused on her face. “I'm going to lay you down. Just relax. You did marvelously.”

Of course, she half thinks - because she's not completely back from that metaphorical trip into the stratosphere, he's a doting lover. She hums and curls into Zavala's side, accepting the sloppy, blissful kisses he presses against her brow.

“We should do this again,” She murmurs, lifting a hand to light the nearest candle to her with a delicate flame. It allows her to see Shaxx lay himself down on the other side of the Awoken between them. “Can we?”

“Surely,” Both men say, following a warm, wordless exchange. They should move, should clean themselves up, maybe even draw the bed linens to curl up inside them.

Instead, they press a little closer and decide that it can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

They rock her slowly, back and forth, back and forth between them. She bites her lip to hold back a quiet mewl that bubbles up from her chest and a wide palm flexes and pushes down on her abdomen.

She's too full. She's so full that she's going to scream or come and she's not sure which. Perhaps both. She moans against her will, a low, delicious keen.

“Our toy remembers that toys are silent, yes?”

Zavala thrusts into her, hard. “Toys don't have minds of their own,” He answers Shaxx, repeating the motion yet again. 

Any resistance she's giving leaves her and she slumps limply against the musculature of a taut blue pectoral. His nipple is hard against her cheek. Her core flexes wantonly. She wants to lick his pebbled flesh, wants to touch him so badly. 

Then there's a hand in her hair, yanking her back against tanned skin, a mouth nipping her ear. “That's a good toy,” Shaxx growls. “No need to think, or feel, or do. Let us take what we need and if you behave, afterwards," His laugh is sinister, predatory, "You'll receive your reward." He rocks his hips up and into her, stretching her narrow opening. She sobs in an attempt not to cry out, to stay silent, and in reply she hears the click and spurt of the bottle of lube behind her. It might break the illusion of her being a plaything, but the results return pleasure to the edges of the stretch and burn of him filling her this way.

She's impaled on Zavala fully, her breathing ragged against his throat, eyes shut to gather her bearings and compose herself. She does not look but knows when the man inside her cunt touches the man with his hands on her hips, his dick in her ass. Shaxx's grip intensifies. It's painful but she loves it.

“I want to fuck that tight hole forever,” Shaxx says in a guttural bellow. She hears the click of teeth when he leans in and kisses Zavala, dominating him as he pushes back inside her. She shakes apart with a scream.

They ignore her.

She is their personal fucktoy. That's all. She is to take what they give her. It does not mean she's perfect at it, though. In fact, she's far from it.

And thus, they torture her.

So when they hear her breathing ramp up again, they slow down. When her panting turns to a moan, they break their rhythm.Toys don't have orgasms, they murmur to each other between salacious kisses over her shoulder. Toys don't feel. 

“Toys shouldn't be getting off on this,” Zavala hums into her ear, the next time Shaxx pushes her off him to rest against the other, his hands using Zavala's shoulders to pump into her ass harder. “You can't help it though, can you?”

She gurgles something akin to a no, moaning as Shaxx's movements force Zavala even further inside her.

The Crucible kneads her ass cheeks, immediately pulling out, waiting for her answer.

“No,” She moans into Zavala's neck.

A wide hand smacks her ass. “Toys do not speak,” Shaxx admonishes, though he'd goaded her into answering. He pulls her off Zavala's length without regard. Zavala gasps as her walls clench around him feverishly, trying to hold on.

Shaxx tosses her aside and advances.

They continue, leaving her akimbo, their precome leaking out of her. Her muscles clench of their own accord, desperately seeking something to fill her. It is all she can do to watch them through hooded eyes.

The Commander has his hand on the back of Shaxx's head and is making him gag on his length for how hard he's thrusting up into his mouth. His head is tipped back as he mindlessly seeks more. It's taken a lot to get him to let go, to focus on the sensation rather than the innumerable thoughts and responsibilities that weigh on his mind at any one moment.

It's hardly a position of power for Shaxx, though Zavala is on his back. Even so, Shaxx looks triumphant, lips glistening, lapping at the other man's rigid length, paying special attention to the sensitive pinkish purple of his cockhead.

Miyu whimpers and slides her fingers down across her belly. Shaxx's dark, piercing eyes pin her with something dangerous and thrilling, though he doesn't stop his worship of the dick half lodged in his throat. His eyes say stop, but Miyu is tired of being patient. She aches from the rough treatment, but the single orgasm she's had isn't enough.

"Mimi, I'll tie you down if I have to," Shaxx warns her, pulling off of Zavala's length breathlessly. "Don't. Touch."

"Please," She whines, arching up into nothing. "I need-"

"Let her touch herself," Zavala relents, propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't cum until we tell you to, do you hear me?"

She nods, eyes squeezed shut. Zavala speaking so frankly makes her squirm.

"Go on, then," Shaxx bids her, sounding mean. "And don't stop, either. Hold it in, if you can't be patient enough to wait for us."

"You're cruel," She murmurs, though she's already circling her fingers around her clit and bucking into the feeling.

He laughs. "Cruel? Mimi, why must you tempt me?"

"Because she wants it," Zavala supplies, locking eyes with the other Titan. He casts his gaze to the woman beside them. "Don't you?" 

She's breathing heavy, humming little sounds of pleasure, her pulse roaring in her ears. Her eyes are unfocused, her mind spiraling far away. Zavala asks her again, and she keens, the sound of his voice walking her ever closer to the edge. 

"Shaxx," Zavala whispers, when he watches her tense up, too greedy to stand in the way of her own pleasure and heed their command.

The Lord Guardian of the Crucible bats her hands away from her center, barring her hips to prevent them from rocking. Zavala takes both hands and pins them above her head. They wait until she calms, her breathing returning to normal, her whimpered begging subsiding.

"Again," Shaxx says, nodding for Zavala to release her hands. He does, only after guiding one to her sopping core while bestowing her with a wickedly sweet kiss.

Shaxx bites the insides of her thighs, spreading them apart, his every breath hot on the sensitive flesh between her legs. She's fingering herself with sweeping, heavy twitches of her fingers, careful to press just so on her clit to send sparks of pleasure to her extremities.

She can feel her walls clenching around her fingers and gasps. Shaxx is there, head on her belly, holding her arms up for Zavala again. She thrashes, crying out, desperate with need.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd been a good toy, like we'd asked, Mimi," Shaxx reminds her, in a tone that almost sounds sorry. "But you couldn't and you have to make it up to us, somehow."

"Please," She whimpers, "I'll do anything - I just," Zavala rumbles when she cries out again, a pleased laugh from his chest, blue eyes narrowing intently.

"Anything,  _Anata_?" There's something secretive lurking in his gaze. Their eyes meet.

She keens when Shaxx presses the pad of his thumb against her pearl, nodding in the affirmative, eyes rolled back, a perfect sheen of sweat beading across her forehead, the fractal cornflower aura pulsing wildly beneath her otherworldly alabaster skin.

"Yes, yes," She moans. "Please!"

Shaxx chuckles and it's ruthless. "You said that earlier," He reminds her, withdrawing. "And that's how we got to this situation." He licks his palm and strokes Zavala, as if the Commander might lose the maddening sensation of lust if he's not being touched at all times. Zavala leans into it, as though he's melting into Shaxx's hands.

She sighs. "Please," She looks at Zavala, around Shaxx's body. He nods, and she hides her grin. "I won't ask again. Please, let me come."

"I'm sorry," Shaxx answers, turning his back to her to continue his ministrations on Zavala. "I can't allow you to-"

"Now, Miyu."

The temperature of the room rises as she pulls herself up to a sitting position. Her hands pulse with sparks as she reaches around and wraps one of her Light-warmed hands around the base of the Crucible Handler's cock. He howls, the sensation bleeding his vision white as she works him.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to see mean," Zavala croons, as Shaxx's hands still on his body.

"This - you - _unh_ ," She twists just right, drawing out that friction. He sounds far more betrayed than he feels. "You two planned this."

Miyu rises up over his shoulder, kneeling behind where he's sitting in the middle of the bed. "He's going to come in your mouth," She bids him, teeth clamping down on the shell of his ear. When she releases him, he turns to her. There's fire in her eyes. "Then, you're going to fuck me."

"I thought we determined that I was control of this encounter."

"You were," She hums, licking a stripe that feels like liquid gold from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw, nipping gently at the stubble there. "Shouldn't the Crucible prepare you for this," She questions, teasing. "You've grown complacent, Lord Shaxx," Her bell-chime voice has a menacing edge, his title slurred like a mockery. "If you didn't wish to be dominated, you should have exerted total control."

She sinks her teeth into the meat of his shoulder, and he feels like he's going to burn up, like she's injected her fire right into his veins. He doesn't realize it initially, adrift in the tide of her Light, but Zavala is moving him, and next he realizes, he's on his back, the good Commander straddling his chest.

"Fuck," Shaxx groans, hips shifting up into nothing, feeling the fiery runes the warlock traces on his lower abdomen, around his weeping cock. It doesn't hurt, but the fire feels like it could, like she could send him to that edge where pleasure and pain intersect.

He wets his lips at the sight he's presented, switching into his role with the acceptance of his fate. Though she's not looking at what's happening, the Warlock must see the tense of the muscles of Zavala's back, must know that the good Commander is really thrusting into his mouth now. She wraps that warmed hand around him and tugs, slowly enough to keep the sensation building, to torture him in a similar, deviant way.

If this is the way things will go, he decides he'll do his best to amplify things. He gets two fistfuls of Zavala's rear and pulls the man more readily into his mouth, unafraid and too proud to ever react as though he's choking. His nails dig in, scoring the small of Zavala's back and Zavala roars in a way that tells Shaxx it's working for him. 

Of course, Zavala takes the opportunity to lean forward, to tip Shaxx's head back as he fucks his face, and then suddenly there are teeth there, on the side of his neck, and fire, as though the devil himself had crawled into bed with them. Miyu sucks a dark bloom on the edge where his neck meets his shoulder, not stopping until he's gasping off of Zavala's dick, hips jerking hard enough to unsettle the man on top of him.

Miyu laughs, nips his ear. "Too much, my lord?"

"You bloody well know-" She cuts a hard glare at Zavala, and suddenly the other Titan is back to fucking his mouth, interrupting him. 

Zavala doesn't stop, won't stop, not unless someone red lights the whole affair. Not that Miyu would. The further gone her beloved becomes, the more her thighs press together, her core tenses. Watching him lose control of himself is the most erotic thing she could experience.

And Shaxx, well… they know he'd never back down from a challenge, but he knows they've waited to put together this particular scene. Made sure he really does want what he insists he does, because once it starts he'd follow it through no matter how it made him uncomfortable. Some primal part of the naturally demanding, boisterous man wants someone to show him who's boss. Certainly not all the time, but for a single night, in the bedroom? Yes. He'll take it.

Miyu licks her lips, rears back and slides in behind Zavala, her hands reaching around and latching onto his nipples, mounting at his neck, whispering sinful, dirty things against his skin.

She plays him like an instrument, each half uttered word driving him to a frenzy. He's leaning against her, shallowly fucking Shaxx's mouth when the Crucible Handler gets a hand on him, right at the base of his dick. Miyu hums something filthy at him, asking if he's going to come, if he's going to enjoy it, watching Shaxx fuck her the moment he finishes. 

He'd known she said some rather explicit things, but to describe the Commander to himself, from cloudy, half-lidded eyes to the way she can feel his abdomen clenching up, her soft voice firm where it's normally so docile, is incredibly arousing. Clearly Zavala thinks so too, groaning and arching to tip his head back to kiss her, biting into the kiss when she lights her hands with flame and presses them to him.

"Don't stop until you cum," She whispers in his ear, raking her hands down his front before withdrawing. 

He does very nearly immediately, without so much as a warning. Shaxx isn't surprised. He works Zavala through it, keeping with his motions, though now he's doing far more of the work.

What does surprise him is that Miyu doesn't wait for him not to have a dick in his mouth to straddle his own and sink down on it. Zavala manages to slump over to the side - still so dignified, somehow, amazingly - and then Miyu is reaching for Shaxx's hands, lacing their fingers and pushing him down, all but pushing him through the bed.

Electricity crackles and pops in reaction to the heady overheat of her flames, their connected palms all but smoking at the combination of their energies. She tingles with the bite of Arc energy. When he sends a large enough jolt through their connected hands, she shudders.

But then she remembers herself - who is really in control of things (Shaxx will fight it to the end, but she's got other ideas) - and rolls them so that he's straddling her. His cocksure grin - _So, you do want me to take control_  - falters when she narrows her eyes up at him and really turns up the flames.

"No," She reminds him as she puts her arms under and around his back, molds her too-hot body against his: chest to chest. Her lips ghost over the shell of his ear. "I told you," She growls, tightening those muscles deep inside her, the ones that tightly grasp his cock. "You're going to fuck me. Can you not follow instructions?"

It sounds like a tease - she practically uses his cadence - but it works, makes him shiver, press himself into her just a little more.

"I'll not be gentle."

"I wouldn't dream of asking," She quips back. She tilts her head back, looking to Zavala, who's muzzy in his afterglow. He's wearing a grin that Shaxx hasn't seen in decades, younger and free. As if he knows what beast inside the other man is about to awaken.

Does it ever.

Next she realizes, Miyu is pressed against the wall, on the other side of the bedroom, errant Arc energy sliding across their skin. Zavala lays on his side, draped across the bed, watching far too eagerly. She meets his eyes and he smirks, just a touch.

“Yes, Mimi,” Shaxx growls, biting her shoulder hard. “He knew what this would turn into. You wish for me to please you? I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be unable to walk in the morning - Ghost or not.”

She grins. “By all means,” Her gentle voice is back, soft like quicksand and starlight, it shifts, and she cups his cheeks, making their eyes meet. It’s like the sun and moon. Miyu’s lips purse, and her hands are all Solar. “Do your worst.”

In the end, she can walk the next morning. Not well - she’s like a baby deer, bow-legged and awkward - but she takes it in stride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He produces an engram like it's a casual magic trick, a flutter of transmat made possible by his Ghost. "Just giving you your spoils."
> 
> "But I haven't-" 
> 
> Shaxx grins, she can hear it in his voice. He's pleased with himself. "Best not to let Rahool decrypt this one, hmm?"

Shaxx is the one who approaches him about it. He knows, though, without having to be told, that their third is wound up as of late. Almost everything has been getting on her last nerve, her students, Ikora, the errant crucible match or two she manages to squeeze in around her assignments for the Vanguard. Zavala is aware that he projects some of his desire to go and do, rather than to sit back and command onto her. It doesn't help that between holidays calling for Shaxx's undivided attention in the Crucible and an influx in enemy activity has had Zavala working almost double-time that they've had very little time for themselves or each other. She, being out of the spotlight, so to speak, has been their intermediary, taking care of them as much as she can. It's time they give back.

Thus, they make arrangements.

-/

She doesn't show irritation on her face. It's a carefully constructed mask, given years of dealing with this behavior. Her trigger finger twitches. If she switches to carrying two shotguns - clearly no one can use ranged weapons, these days - she's sure Shaxx will get a kick out of it, but really this needs to stop.

Once the match ends, she drops out of queue. She's had enough of these try-hards. Nothing against the Crucible: it's an effective tool, a great way to channel and purge pent-up energy. But all it does is wind her up tighter. These Kinderguardians have no idea of real combat. It's not the same as these controlled exercises where the worst variable is the weather.

She demats outside of Shaxx's station. He hands the reins to Arcite, who lives for these fleeting opportunities to call matches for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," She's already shaking her head as he approaches. "I know I promised you at least two-"

"It's alright," He answers, his large palms bracing her shoulders. His crooning voice drops a little lower. "Perhaps you should go home and get some rest. The day is nearly done."

Miyu hums something in the affirmative as Shaxx draws back, appraising her. Though he has his helm on, she can feel the weight of his gaze. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Mimi." He produces an engram like it's a casual magic trick, a flutter of transmat made possible by his Ghost. "Just giving you your spoils."

"But I haven't-" 

Shaxx grins, she can hear it in his voice. He's pleased with himself. "Best not to let Rahool decrypt this one, hmm?"

She looks down at it. It seems unassuming and standard, but her mind is already considering the possibilities. She looks to her left; Zavala is openly watching their exchange.

"How did you get him to agree to this?"

"I have no idea what you're on about," He replies, gentle as a dove and unassuming to boot. "I have matches to officiate. If you'll excuse me." He leans in then, over her shoulder. "We'll see you at home."

"We?"

Another sneaked glance at Zavala, his face giving away no emotion and yet his eyes could cut through time and space for how heavy his gaze is, confirms that yes, they will both be seeing her at home.

-/

_Draw yourself a bath._

There's already towels and candles set out - no doubt one of them has been in the flat since she had left this morning. Once she'd crossed the threshold into their abode, her engram had decrypted itself into instructions, a wrapped box, a bottle of wine, and a very soft silk chemise in a blue that compliments her pale skin. No doubt Zavala had picked the textiles and Shaxx had selected the appropriate color. Her thighs press together at the thought of them poring over what they think she'd look good in.

She sprinkles in a scoop of the bath salts perched on the edge of the bath - they've set aside lavender and tea tree for her, both her favorites and exactly what she needs. 

_Pour a glass of wine and relax._

She does, noting the label on the bottle. There's a hasty note from Shaxx scribbled on the corner of it, saying there's other wine chilling if she'd rather not partake in this one. 

Everyone atop the Tower had heard about the second Revelry's botched Good Moods Wine. Eva had given it to three Guardians to test in the weeks leading up to the event, and all three had problems looking Eva in the eye the following day when she asked for their opinion. Turned out that the wine worked marvelously. It was also a rather potent aphrodisiac.

It was also said that Eva had destroyed all of that wine. Clearly not, if she's looking at a bottle of it. 

The glass is half full when she drops into the tub, the bottle resting a safe distance - one she can still reach, if needed - away. There are jets in the back of the tub that assault her wary muscles. She loses track of time, the water kept the perfect temperature by her residual Light as the good moods effect washes over her.

She feels giddy when she steps out, half a bottle and almost an hour later. Not altered, just amplified. It feels good.

Speaking of good, there's a tendril of warmth in her belly, like a slow creep, a wave coming in to the shore. She sips more wine and the warmth grows. The towel drops to the washroom floor.

"Oh," She realizes aloud. That's the other part of it. She slips into the chemise, and the rub of the soft material over her suddenly very sensitive nipples makes her gasp. 

She takes another swallow from the glass and uses the rest of the bottle to fill it again. It's really, really good, she thinks again, muzzily. She staggers back to the kitchen, glass in her left hand, her right plucking at her breast. She needs to finish reading that note. She'd left it on the counter.

_Open your present. You'll know what to do._

Her abdomen clenches. She'd read the note in Zavala's voice, that low, rumbling baritone that does sinful things to her. She's not wearing panties, she thinks. She could just dip over to the couch and -

She shakes her head. Present. She has to open her present. She hasn't even finished the wine; she needs to get a hold of herself, she hadn't drank it that fast. She almost feels bad for the test subjects who'd experienced this unknowingly, though she's all for a little heightened sensation. This is distracting.

The present, she realizes, lifting off the lid, is a shiny new toy. She swallows hard. This one was all Shaxx, given the various settings and speeds. Zavala is the type to have multiple toys with a singular function, but he's more patient, he loves to take his time working her open. It's both thick and long, pale pink in color, with a small protrusion designed to stimulate her clit as well. She takes a gulp of the wine this time, feeling the burn settle and shatter into tingles that go straight to her core.

Normally deft fingers procure it from the box with ease, but the box and the paper it'd been wrapped in tumble to the floor. She doesn't hear it over the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, over the undercurrent of subconscious thought telling her she has to touch herself, the aphrodisiac setting like a warm blanket, her need becoming rapidly more urgent.

She needs this thing in her yesterday. 

-/

Shaxx and Zavala share a glance when they step into the flat. The soft drone of the vibrator - their present - and some not so soft moans greet them.

"She drank the wine," Shaxx says, more than a little awed.

Zavala strides into the kitchen and places the box back on the counter from where it had fallen. "She drank  _all_  of the wine," He calls back, holding up the empty bottle beside it.

A great crescendo of sound comes from the bedroom. Shaxx doffs his helm and grins. "So she did. Why do you think I made you clear your schedule until tomorrow evening? It lingers." He goes to a cupboard and pulls out three glasses and a pitcher. "If Eva's test subjects are to be believed, there may be a hefty come-down. Let's keep her hydrated."

"If she'll let us," Zavala agrees. "Did you change the sheets?"

"You act as though this is my first romp." His eye roll is like an earthquake in its intensity. He even has a spare set for later, if need be."Let's go get her."

The door is cracked open, the lights in the room dimmed to flickering candles that waver with each of the Warlock's strained breaths. "What do we have here?" Zavala asks in a knowing tone.

Shaxx snickers. "What a masterpiece. Seems someone followed our instructions to the letter."

Her silver eyes are cloudy and bright, half closed. On the bedside table is a third of the glass of the remaining wine, her hands too occupied to reach for it. The chemise is rucked up over her navel, exposing creamy, parted legs and the wetness of her slit as she penetrates herself over and over with her new toy. Her other hand alternates between breasts as if she can't decide which to touch, and she bucks into the sensations, keening endlessly.

"Stop, just for a moment, angel." She blinks through her lust and looks at Shaxx, meeting his inscrutable, intense gaze and shuddering under the heat of his appraisal. His voice is a sweet, soothing contrast.

"I-I," She groans, "Oh, I can't." She grinds against the vibe as she it pushes all the way inside her. "Please, please-"

"Listen," Zavala hums, right into her ear. "Just a moment,  _Anata_. You can do it."

"I can't," She mewls. "I need to - need to-"

"Shh," He brushes back her hair, reaching down  between her legs for the toy. She makes a sound of protest when he removes her fingers from it, pulling it out and sliding it into his mouth to taste her essence. She watches with a sharper gaze, back bowed and core clenching hard. Her breaths come in wet pants.

"Please," She begs again, over and over. Her hand drifts down to fill the gap, the fingers of one hand pressing on her clit, while the other she uses to finger herself. "Touch me, please."

"Where," Shaxx asks, having given up on making her stop. He was hoping she'd be this far gone, focused only on feeling, not on all her stressors. "Here?" He slides a finger down the inside of her lower leg and she bucks, hard. Sensitive, he thinks. Zavala watches him as well, having set aside the dildo for now. He lifts her leg in the air and kisses her ankle.

She reaches for Zavala, Shaxx's teasing not nearly enough to sate her. "Please."

Both men chuckle. Zavala kisses her lips and she comes. Shaxx can see the gush of fluid leak from her core and leans in to get a taste. She loses herself to the white-hot blur of passion, to the overzealous, boisterous sounds - his groans of approval as he fucks her with his face not even bothering to remove his armor. 

Next she knows, Zavala is sliding up against her, skin to skin to silk to skin. He's warm against her though she burns far hotter, his length not quite insistent, half hard against her thigh. She removes one hand from where it's fisted in Shaxx's hair - when had that happened? - and trails it across her skin and in the direction of Zavala's building arousal.

"Don't worry about me," The Commander rumbles, sliding his hand over hers and dragging it over her skin, back to cover her breast. Together they squeeze it and she cries out, their fingers tangling over her deeply blue nipple. He pinches it and Shaxx groans his approval when she comes for them again.

Each of her breaths hitch on a little whine, a wordless demand for more. Shaxx rears back, sitting up and swiping her slick off his lips. He holds his hand out for her and she shoots up, suckling her own come from his fingers, molding herself against the coolness of his armor.

He wears a wry grin when he pushes her back down, a firm hand on her chest, crawling over her. Zavala taps himself in by nudging her head back against the pillow and meeting Shaxx for a bruising contest of lips. Their third moans lewdly, bucking up against the friction of the knee Shaxx has nudged between her legs. Her eyes are closed, brows pulling together, chasing her pleasure without regard for anything else.

"Shh," Shaxx quiets her when she cries out at the loss of contact as he slides off of her. "We've got you," He reminds her, "Just relax."

"I'm too close," She whines back. "Just a little more-"

The Commander slides his arms beneath her, sitting up to rest her across his lap, propping her top half against his chest, her head on his shoulder. "You were never going to come like that, Miyu, however good it felt," He rumbles, and she feels it in her chest tucked against his as much as she hears it.

His wide palm strokes the side of her face, down her neck with the backs of his knuckles, trailing further and further down until he presses ever so slightly against her clit and she wraps her fingers around his wrist with an iron grip.

"Don't tease," She begs. "I need it. I need-" He nuzzles her face, chuckling.

"You need to come?"

"Please," She nods urgently, drooling against his shoulder, hips rolling without her knowledge. "Please let me come." 

"It won't be enough," Shaxx says, from the edge of the bed. "It'll only make you more needy."

Zavala pushes two fingers into her heat with no resistance and she screams through her orgasm, muffling herself with a bite into the meat of Zavala's shoulder that makes him groan.

"You could get off watching this, I'm sure," Shaxx muses while Miyu breathes hard in the come-down. "The build up will be torturous, but she'll want you when she's too sensitive and can't help but want more. I should take her first."

The smirk on the Titan Vanguard's face is both gentle and amused. Affectionate, to say the least. "You're just impatient because this," He tilts his head down, kissing her forehead while leading one of her boneless hands back to her clit, " Is without question one of the most attractive sights in the system." He nuzzles her temple. "Touch yourself," He commands her, softer. "I know you need more."

His voice does more for her than touching herself. He tells her to look at Shaxx. Did she know that he wanted to please her, that's how this came about? Certainly she didn't. That watching her so mindlessly seek out her own pleasure makes him hot and bothered? He won't show it, no, but watch how intensely he watches her fingering her slippery cunt.

She gasps and arches back when Zavala speaks so crudely.

"I know," He sympathizes, murmuring against her skin, "I'll bet that cunt is ready for him, hmm?"

" _Ngh_ -yeah," She hums. Her hazy eyes find Shaxx, his piercing gaze on her face. "Fu- _oh_ ," She gasps, as her fingers find the right place inside of her. "Fuck me... please," She finally gets out, chanting it brokenly as her pleasure builds.

The Crucible Handler obliges, a quick transmat divesting him of his armor. Zavala’s smirk deepens, Shaxx’s actions only furthering his point. "All of it," Zavala beckons. "She's so sensitive," He marvels, as if just realizing it. He slides his hand down her abdomen and she bucks into the touch with a groan. "She'll want to be skin to skin."

Shaxx shudders. "By your leave," He murmurs, ripping off his undersuit.

-/

Everything drifts in and out in waves of overwhelming pleasure. Zavala holding her up and open while Shaxx pistons his hips into her, the keening wail as she comes dragging her down into bliss...

… Returning to awareness with hands petting her everywhere, stroking her belly, her legs, her face, murmured whispers of how good she is making her curl in on herself, lighting a fire in her loins she cannot resist. The hands grow firm, heavy, and she claws at them, wicked desire taking over everything.

At one point she comes to with a pained, needy whine, and there's firm hands pulling her up, leaning her against someone - Shaxx, she thinks without opening her eyes - Zavala's skin isn't ever that warm - and water tipped against her lips. She drinks gladly.

"The headache will fade," Shaxx tells her softly - so softly for him, she didn't know he was capable of such a whisper. "We didn't think you'd drink all the wine."

"Tch."

"I didn't think you'd drink all the wine," Shaxx revises, and she swats blindly at the hands on her thighs, knowing Zavala's fixed him with some cheeky look.

"Wus' good," She slurs, sleepily.

"Hmm," The Crucible wraps his arms around her front and she groans, curling into him further so his hands find her breasts. "Good thing I have more," He murmurs into her hair as he rubs twin peaks between his fingers. It hurts but it feels too good to tell him to stop and she whimpers softly.

Zavala's hands knead her thighs and she sighs, parting them as the ache in her head lessens. His fingers find her core and she flinches when he rubs at her clit gently. She wants it, but it hurts. He withdraws and she whines, rocking her hips slowly.

"I think she's ready for you," Shaxx tells Zavala before he rumbles in her ear. "He's been waiting, Mimi."

She blinks her heavy eyes open slowly, taking in the dimmed lights, the tangle of sheets on the bed, and her beloved, waiting so patiently, a trying task even for one as disciplined him. 

"Think you have one more for him?" Shaxx coos, "He's waited all night to have you."

She sags forward against the cage of Shaxx's arms, arms outstretched toward him. Zavala swallows, and the entangled Titan and Warlock watch his weeping arousal bob at the same time. Miyu whines again, her hips moving in anticipation.

"So vocal," The Commander murmurs, pulling her into his lap. She rubs herself against him like a kitten, shivering in desire as he smooths his palm down the length of her spine, little mewls of sound escaping her. "You've been crying out all night, insatiable no matter how many times we've ravished you."

He sucks a bloom of Void against her collarbone, a pale violet light rippling from out from where his lips and teeth graze her skin. It lacks any real power, the icy chill of his Light content to make her tingle and squirm.

"Please," She huffs, mostly dead weight, limp and pliant and warm and wanting. "Need you," The Warlock cries, voice hoarse from need and all her previous screaming.

With hardly any effort, he nudges her onto her back, his forearms braced on either side of her head, their noses nearly touching. Her chest heaves as he slots his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly - a sweet contrast to the void that blossoms in her chest when she arches up against him when he finally takes her. Her Light answers his, giving what his demands to take, her fingers glowing gold when she scrabbles for purchase over his shoulders, down his back, to his glutes and up again, unable to stop touching every part of him she can reach.

"Is he going to take you over the edge with him?" Shaxx queries, saccharine, when Zavala's breaths no longer adhere to their even tempo and sweat soaks his brow. He grunts against her temple, a primal response to open mouthed, sloppy kisses against his jaw and long, drawn out moans.

He sighs when Shaxx keeps talking, egging them both on when Zavala slows his pace and they're skin to skin from the neck down, his hips rolling languidly without great demand for his own well deserved release. With a sudden burst of strength and awareness, Miyu reaches a hand out for the Crucible Handler's shirt. He'd dressed in sleep clothes while the two of them have been carrying on, his own desire well sated. Miyu stretches the collar to bring him down to lay nearly flush against the bed, angling her head back to kiss him silent. The coolness of the Void radiates from Zavala's hands on her hips as he rears back. She releases Shaxx with an audible pop, and her eyes have a clear shine - a near-challenge - when she looks up at Zavala, rocking into her as he watches.

"I could do this all night," She taunts them both, voice as rough as her breathing. She's exhausted, it's obvious.

"You've done well," Zavala admits, and there's something amused there, in his gaze. He adjusts the angle, thrusts hard, and she keens, falling limp as she shakes apart, just as he knew she would, languorous and somehow still sobbing for more.

"Another," He hums, leaning down to nose her head to the side and latch onto the extra sensitive skin of her neck. The sounds she makes aren't words, she's reduced to small whimpers of pleasure, her world narrowed to blissful sensation and the tenderness of Zavala's bright blue eyes. "One more, Miyu," He kisses her temple. "Just a little longer. You can do it,  _Anata_. Come with me."

She gurgles something that sounds like her agreement and he feels those muscles straining around him, the way she meets his mouth for a bruising kiss so trustingly, her eyes mostly closed, just a sliver of those quicksilver irises illuminating the dampness on her cheeks. 

In the end, she'll never know - or remember, thanks to the wine - how many times she's come.

But it's that last orgasm, the one that hitches onto the unrestrained howl of pleasure from Zavala filling her with his seed, that she'll remember, the one  that pushes her over the edge, makes her come so hard she can't see, sinking down into a dreamless sleep.

-/

She'll wake in the early afternoon, tangled between them both - sore and sensitive, still mildly affected. They'll take their time rousing her from the bed, washing up together in the shower, soothing away all her aches with tender care before wrapping her in a silk robe and letting her doze until nightfall.


End file.
